TB The Bird
by Madidi
Summary: DO NOT READ! I MEAN IT! DON'T DO IT! . . . uhhmm.. weird.. porn.. gang rapey thingy.. No idea why it was written.. O O .. oh.. and it's a oneshot.. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT READING IT!


Story written by: madidi

**Rating: M**, later on… I'm supposedly going to write some **steamy situations**, happening **between two men**… well.. in this one.. there really isn't much else but this.. oh.. and it's actually.. five men..

**!!!SASUNARU!!!** .. if someone wanted to know.. **(uuuhmm.. in this one it's gonna be.. SasuNaru.. SuiNaru.. KibaNaru.. NejiNaru.. Yaaah.. Do not ask.. O___O) **

**!!!!!!!YAOI!!!!!! (kind of.. uhmm.. rape.. ?)**

**Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Disclaimer:** Uhm… I really don't own them as you can see above…Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama **(Hey! Who does he belong to exactly??!! ) A-aah… sorry I mean: Naruto belongs to Sasuke… and uuhm… Sasuke and everyone else belong to Masashi Kishimoto (psst… That means that Naruto also belongs to him…).

IF I really owned 'Naruto' as the series… I don't think that it would be, meant more for the male population than the women… since it's common-knowledge that **YAOI** (**YA**mete! **O**shiri ga **I**tai! = Stop! My butt hurts!) is more interesting in women's opinion… hmm… Why is that..?

* * *

The Bird

* * *

The Bird is a complicated sexual maneuver. Successful completion requires five people, one of whom is The Bird.

The Bird takes one dick from the back, one dick in the mouth, one dick in their left hand (while the person stands on The Bird's left), and one dick in their right hand (while the person stands on The Bird's right).

Bent over with all four penises in position, The Bird jerks their arms back-and-forth while rocking their body back-and-forth. They look like they are trying to fly away, hence, The Bird.

O__________o"

(okay.. so I once upon a time collided with this word in a fan fic.. although it did not mean the thing above.. O__O but yah.. so I searched what it meant.. since I am finnish.. and have to check some words once in a while to be sure of their meanings.. ya know.. uh.. soo.. yah.. I found the right meaning too.. but.. the place is so freaking pervy.. where I searched that is.. it's urban dictionary.. ya know.. so the place gives you for almost any word that you search (or maybe it's just me.. ?) a perverted meaning.. and yah.. I just kinda felt like I should freaking write this.. because it was so freaky.. O___O".. soo.. yah.. uhmm.. heh.. ?)

* * *

"You hear that ya fag?!" Kiba roared from the top of his lungs, kicking the blond in the guts. The blond coughed from the loss of air but refused to bend down knowing that if he did so they would just kick him in the face.

"You try to seduce any of us anymore and we will see that you shall be killed. It is your faith you filth." Neji stated from the sidelines watching with, little remorse, Kiba and Suigetsu beat up the boy with odd habits in dressing and behaving. 'Is there anything wrong with him in reality…? Maybe we're just being paranoid…' He thought and flinched when Suigetsu kicked the youngest boy so hard that he fell face down on the dressing room's floor.

"Okay let's go then" said the raven haired leader of the group, who had been silent until then. After the others' silent agreement the four of them started walking away from the fallen boy.

"Kh" the blond that hadn't said anything while being beaten gave a mocking laugh and all that Neji could think was 'Please Sasuke, say that you didn't hear that. Please let's just continue walking away.' But his pray was not heeded. Sasuke, their group's leader stopped in his tracks and turned his head to Neji.

"My, my… Hyuga did you happen to hear that just now?" The Uchiha asked raising his eyebrow questioningly. 'Shit! I'm sorry but you should have kept quiet Uzumaki.' Neji thought and nodded to the raven who smirked approvingly.

"So~o… Little Uzumaki, do you happen to like birds?" The Uchiha asked with a sing song voice and turned wholly to the blond who had seated himself up, wiping his chin off the blood that had gotten there. The blond raised an eyebrow at the raven who just smirked back at him.

"Oh well, that doesn't matter since I happen to like them a lot." The Uchiha said now striding past his duckies and stopping just before the now seemingly slightly frightened blond boy.

"What… do you mean?" The blond asked still sitting on the floor, looking up at the raven. The older boy smirked and fisted the blonde's long hair into both of his hands and lifted the younger boy from his sitting position to one kneeled before him.

"Now you're exactly where your place is. You whore." The young Uchiha spat, intensifying his point by pushing the blond head strongly against his groin. The raven's groupies all gulped at the same time when they realized what he had meant by 'bird'. The Uchiha let out a quiet moan and shuddered, his member beginning to get hard inside of his black jeans.

"So… Little Uzumaki, tell me do you like birds?" Sasuke asked, smirking and facing the ceiling. He was rubbing his clothed, half erect member against the side of the blonde's head and was starting to pant. The Uzumaki in question was looking quite afraid having realized the Uchiha's intentions, although not completely understanding what the older boy meant. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

"N-No…" he answered quietly and swallowed, trying to get his mouth to moisten a little. Sasuke acted surprised and looked at him, still rubbing his own member against the side of the other's face.

"No?" He asked sounding hurt and sweet. "But they're so innocent and small. Aren't they? Especially when they are just fledglings trying to learn to fly…" He said smiling sweetly to the young blond whom he was using for his pleasure. He then un-fisted his left hand from the blond nest and unzipped his pants. Undoing the button and dropping his jeans and boxers down to his kneecaps he continued to rub his now completely bare manhood against the side of the young Uzumaki's face. He moaned loudly at the feeling of his bare member touching the others bare cheek and faced the ceiling again. Uzumaki Naruto shuddered and felt himself becoming nauseous.

"You're… You're sick you know that?" he asked barely being able to speak anymore. The young Uchiha only chuckled lowly and fisted the blond's hair once again. Forcibly turning the younger boy's face forward and also pulled the head back a bit so that he could look the blond in the eyes, eyes that were looking at him fearfully and still keeping that slight spark of anger.

Sasuke felt himself getting even more turned on. He laid his right hand on the Uzumaki's left cheek, where, he realized for the first time, there were some kind of weird scars. He then thrust his thumb forcefully into the boy's delicious looking mouth that was surrounded by those dark pink, plump lips, he had dreamed about so many times before.

He chuckled once more and felt his erection becoming completely erect at the feeling of having something of himself in the younger boy's mouth. However that something was not the right something… but… that would be fixed soon enough.

"No, no little Uzumaki, I am not the sick one here. It is you who is sick. " Sasuke felt so hot just by seeing the boy from his wet dreams on this' knees before him and felt like thrusting his fully erect cock into that sweet, sweet mouth of his. So he decided to do just that. He pushed his index finger into the hot, hot mouth to accompany his thumb and forced the sweet cavern open with said fingers. Then he thrust his hips forwards once, roughly, making the younger male deep throat his cock at once.

As Naruto was coughing around the cock trying to keep himself from barfing, he felt the older male grabbing the nape of his neck with his other hand and with the other, stroking gently his scarred cheek. He unscrewed his eyes that he had crushed shut at once, when the other boy's member had entered his mouth. He looked up at the older boy and was surprised to see the Uchiha looking at him with something soft in his eyes.

However at the moment they locked eyes the Uchiha hid the forbidden feeling from his eyes and looked at the boy with unemotional eyes, well if lust wasn't considered an emotion.

"Seducing me with that body of yours and that voice of yours… always, always trying to make me…" Sasuke caught himself muttering and looked at the boy who was looking confusedly at him, with his cock in his mouth. Sasuke glared slightly at the younger boy and pushed the head of blond hair forward a little by the nape of the slim neck of his tormentor.

"Suck." He spat and glared some more at the boy that was causing him to feel confused. To his surprise the blond only glared back at him and kept his mouth like it was, unmoving, doing nothing to help Sasuke's situation. Although Sasuke felt a little more aroused by the angry look of the Uzumaki's, he still wanted the boy to do something, so he grabbed onto a big portion of the golden blond locks of the boy's and started to move the boy's head back and forth.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly again, he would not let these guys see him cry. He knew not to bite the organ in his mouth, there were three other guys behind the male who had put his member into his mouth and they would not be afraid to use violence if he bit their leader figure, but still that didn't mean that he would do something to help the guy to cum into his mouth or maybe onto his face… who knows what was running through the mad man's head.

Sasuke turned to look at his lackeys and smirked at Neji. Kiba and Suigetsu looked at the Uchiha and they both grinned evilly.

"Hyuga, take his clothes off." Sasuke said and then had to keep the Uzumaki from moving, since this tried to get away from him, to even have a change to keep his clothes on. Naruto screwed hi eyes even tighter closed and shook his head the best he could with the raven headed boy's hands grabbing his hair painfully tight.

"'weah hon'" Naruto tried to ask them to not to do it but it seems that he only caused the boy whose cock he had in his mouth to feel better, as the Uchiha moaned lowly and smirked, looking satisfied.

"Look now, Hyuga, he is enjoying even this so much that he wanted to make me feel even better. Come on now, Hyuga, rip his clothes off." Sasuke said with an evil smirk and licked his lips quickly.

"Come now, Hyuga, I want you to rip them off of him. Only leave his socks and wristbands. That way he will look kinky." The young Hyuga looked petrified at the Uchiha and still couldn't help his own cock twitching inside his own pair of black slacks. 'To have him in only his knee-length socks and those wristbands… Holy shit! That would look so fucking hot…' Neji thought and felt his cock becoming half-erect already.

He walked to the two boys who were in the middle of the lockers, the Uchiha standing there, looking lustful and evil… and the blond Uzumaki boy… in his white summer dress, white knee-length socks and white furry wristbands, his long golden hair flowing free over his shoulders and back, a little portion of them tied back with a white bow. Although a big part of those beautiful, watery locks were fisted in the young Uchiha's fists and the said boy's hard cock was shoved deep inside the Uzumaki's throat, Neji couldn't help but feel the need to see the boy naked and touch his tanned skin and see those blue, blue eyes lidded with pleasure. Although he knew that he would also be seeing anger and hurt, he was way too gone to realize that the Uzumaki boy looked like a true virgin about to get raped by a pack of wolves.

Neji kneeled down next to the Uzumaki boy, who flinched at the moment he felt him near him. The Hyuga placed his hands on the younger boy's hips gently and rubbed a few times before moving his hands to the zipper that was sewn on the back of the white summer dress all the time letting his hands touch the boy.

Naruto flinched once again as he felt and heard the zipper of his dress getting opened slowly. Neji looked on as the bronze tanned skin was revealed bit by bit and he felt how his cock was already completely erect. He licked his lips as the zipper was completely opened and a flicker of the boy's undergarment was seen.

Sasuke opened his eyes from his pleasure to see that the blonds dress' zipper was completely open and he smirked. He started lowering himself onto the floor into a kneeled position, all the time keeping the youngest boy's head in its place, making the said boy being forced to get onto all of his fours.

Neji knew that the Uchiha's actions were a sign for him to slip the opened dress off of the beautiful boy's slender body, so he slipped the left one of the dress' shoulder straps off and grabbed the blond's arm by the elbow and slid the whole limb through the gap, leaving the strap to hang freely at the boy's armpit.

After repeating the same with the boy's other arm, Neji slowly slid the dress over the boy's body to this' hips, where the dress had some difficulty to slide over, but eventually gave up and fell to the boys kneecaps. Then Neji, by raising the boy's legs with his hands, slowly slid the said limbs through the dress one at a time, eventually leaving the boy in only his undergarments, socks and wristbands.

Sasuke smirked and pushed the blond boy off him, making the boy fall into the Hyuga's awaiting arms and locking him there, legs awkwardly spread and the Hyuga boy's arms under his armpits, keeping him in place. Still Naruto couldn't help but to feel relief for being able to breathe properly, it had gotten quite hard for him to have his mouth and throat stuffed with something as big as the Uchiha's member, and only being able to hardly breathe through his nose.

"Holy shit man! The guy's actually wearing chick's underwear!!" Kiba screeched and whistled, trying to his best, not to show how aroused he was at this point. Suigetsu gulped at seeing the blond Uzumaki kid in only white knee-length socks, white and furry wristbands and black, lacey non-transparent girl's hipsters, and couldn't help but to touch his covered erect member quickly to give it even some kind of relieve, but only ended up making his own situation even worse.

"Shit. You can't say that he doesn't look good in them, can ya?" Suigetsu said quietly but everyone nodded, meaning that they had heard him and agreed with him too. Sasuke crawled closer to Naruto who had his eyes open and looked at all of them confused. He smirked at the blond and as Naruto turned to look at him, the blond quickly closed his legs and drew them close to himself.

Sasuke chuckled darkly at the younger boy's actions and crawled so that he was right over the said frightened blond boy. He reached his right hand to the Uzumaki's left cheek and slid his fingers slowly to his chin, where he wiped some of his own precum along with the blond's saliva away with his thumb. He then moved his thumb to his mouth and licked the mix away. Humming he moved his face closer to the Uzumaki's and slowly licked a trail from the younger boy's chin up to the corner of this' mouth.

"Well now that we've already gone this far and are going to be going even further, you won't mind me kissing you, do you, Uzumaki?" The Uchiha asked, whispering, and didn't give the boy any time to even think of answering as he crashed his lips with this' in a bruising kiss. Forcing his tongue in the blond's sweet, sweet cavern that he was finally able to taste, Sasuke tried to open the boy's tightly closed legs forcibly with his hands, only ending up bruising the said boy's thighs.

Seeing their leader-figure give them a signal with his hand, Kiba and Suigetsu quickly moved to where the three boys already were, sat on their calves, and forcibly pulled the youngest boy's legs apart. It didn't take much of them, since each of them just grabbed one of the legs and moved it away from the other.

Naruto was finally able to turn his head away from the Uchiha and breath through his mouth, panting, a trail of saliva going down his chin, he tried to weakly pull his legs back together, but the hold that the two boys had on them was way too strong for him. He heard them all chuckle. Actually amused, how sick was that... And felt even worse feeling the chuckle of the Hyuga on his back that was still leaning on the Hyuga's chest. He whimpered unwittingly and screwed his eyes shut tightly.

Sasuke smirked at this little action and was feeling really aroused at the fright that the youngest of them was now clearly showing, not even trying to cover it up.

"Let's get you out of these, shall we?" Sasuke asked turning the blond's face to him with his right hand gripping the boy's chin and smiling gently at him, snapped his lacey underwear with his left forefinger by pulling it away from his skin and then letting go. Naruto whimpered at the sting that the action caused him to feel on his hipbone. He tried to shake his head to his best and gazed at the Uchiha pleadingly. 'Please, please let me go…'

Sasuke smiled gently at him and shook his head almost unnoticeably at the blond boy, as an answer to the plea that the boy had not even voiced out, but was written so clearly in his eyes.

"Sorry no can do…" he whispered gently to the boy and wiped one escaping tear away from the said boy's left cheek. Then he kissed the Uzumaki gently and crawled back some, so that he could take the boy's lacey underwear off of him. He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of the underwear and slowly slid them down, with the help of the Hyuga, Inuzuka and Hatake boys, who lifted the boy up so that he could slide the underwear through all the bends and curves of the young Uzumaki boy's slender body. Finally Sasuke flicked his right hand wrist swiftly and let go of the panties that flew to somewhere on his right.

Naruto felt awfully embarrassed and frightened when he was completely naked and got enough strength to actually pull his legs together and closer to him, out of the two boys' strong holds. He heard the Uchiha growl lowly and couldn't help but to shiver, the Uchiha sounded like a predator. Naruto closed his eyes and focused all of his strength and thoughts on keeping his legs closed and planted on the floor. When the other boys tried to turn him over, he focused on keeping his feet planted, and so he had to spread his legs some, but when the boys saw this, they'd try to spread them wider, so he had to focus on keeping his legs closed.

After a few turns of these actions of the Uzumaki boy, Sasuke got fed up and lifted the by into his arms, turned him over and kept his legs spread wide apart. He signaled his lackeys to get on their knees next to the boy, who was now in an awkward doggie position on all his fours, eyes screwed shut tightly and whole face flaming red from embarrassment and still shivering from fear. Sasuke got in between the blond's legs, behind him and kissed the dip of his back lovingly as the other boys started kissing his shoulder blades and down his loins.

"See now Uzumaki, Kiba is there on your left… Suigetsu is there on your right… and Neji's in front of you… and of course I'm right behind you…" Sasuke said lovingly and kissed the blond boy's hipbones, the dip of his back and the backs of his thighs, at the same time rubbing his ass cheeks with both of his hands.

"Do you already know what you are going to do..? Hn?" The blue-black haired boy continued and Naruto couldn't keep his tears at bay anymore. He felt the Uchiha's kisses getting closer to somewhere he didn't want them to go to. He was so embarrassed that he could die from the shame and still he was also frightened because he had an ounce of what the boys expected of him. Who wouldn't, by the way that the boys had placed themselves around him, and by the way he was spread for them and their sick acts.

Naruto was sure that if he ever got away from here, who knows if the boy's were going to kill him after having their sick, sick ways with him, he was going to kill himself, move out of town, or go through a huge outer and inner change in his persona. It was most likely going to be last of the three… since he didn't want the few people that he was close with to cry for his loss, nor did he actually want them to cry for him moving away from them… so the change sounded the most likely at this point of time… that way he would at least still stay with his important people, although a little changed…

"You see Uzumaki…" Sasuke started again as he spread the blond boy's ass cheeks apart and gave one experimental lick on the boy's ring of muscle that was the only obstacle on his way to the inside of the boy. He felt some weird kind of satisfaction when he felt the boy shiver a little differently and not completely out of fear. He smirked and placed another lick on the muscle before wetting his right forefinger with his saliva and teasing the ring of muscle, not even trying to put the finger in. He chuckled as he heard the boy whimper and so he fastened his teasing finger.

"…Neji is in front of you so that you can suck him off…" Sasuke finally said flicking his gaze at Neji for a second or two before he had to look back at the tease show between his finger and the Uzumaki boy's opening.

"…Suigetsu is on your right side and Kiba is on your left side so you can give them both a nice little hand job." Sasuke continued, quickly flicking his gaze at the both boy's on their turn and then looking back at his finger rubbing teasingly the Uzumaki's opening, which was now starting to twitch slightly and felt much softer. He kissed once more the dip of the blond boy's back lovingly and then placed his head between the boy's shoulder blades, his pale right cheek lying against the beautifully tan skin.

"And I'm here…" he kissed in between the shoulder blades "…right behind you…" he kissed lower on the boy's spine "…so that I can…" lower "…pound into your tight, hot, virgin hole…" a loving kiss on the dip of the Uzumaki boy's back "…and fuck you senseless with my long, thick, hot and rock hard cock." a lick on the boys opening. After whispering this all to the embarrassed, blond boy, Sasuke was very satisfied to hear a quiet moan actually escape the said boy's mouth and see a shiver go through his spine. He chuckled amused, and finally stopped the teasing of his finger, only to replace it with his own tongue, thrusting it in and out of the orifice of the blond boy, who was now whimpering not only from the embarrassment but now also from the pleasure.

"Fuck, this all looks so freaking hot…" Suigetsu mumbled and took his dick out of his pants, Kiba seeing what the other boy did, decided to do the exact same thing, and felt much better when his fully erect member wasn't rubbing against any fabric anymore. He nodded at Suigetsu and they both reached their other hands to the Uzumaki's nipples and other hands to their own cocks, and started rubbing fast and furious.

Seeing what the two boys did and what kind of effect it had on the little Uzumaki boy, who was now panting and whimpering, at the added pleasure, Neji too took his own member out of his pants, sliding them to his kneecaps along with his boxers, and looked at Kiba, who seemed to understand his message, as he moved the hand that was rubbing the Uzumaki's left nipple to the said boy's half erect member. Neji started to rub on his own member and the said left nub at the same space that the two other boys were going at.

Sasuke lifted his head up and drew his tongue back into his mouth, after throughoutly tongue fucking the Uzumaki's ass, and at seeing Kiba rubbing the Uzumaki's cock, Suigetsu his right nub and Neji his left, along with their own cocks, he wet three of his own fingers until they were drenched in his saliva, and slowly slid his right ring finger past the ring of the muscle at the opening of the Uzumaki's orifice, and started pushing the said digit of his in and out of the heat that welled inside the little, blond boy. He moaned lowly and reached his left hand onto his own member and took up the same space as the other boy's were going at, finger fucking the Uzumaki and rubbing his own cock.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Sasuke mumbled quietly as he got closer and closer to the edge and added another finger into the Uzumaki's ass, fucking him now with two fingers.

"Uz… Uzumaki… What… is y…your na …me…?" Sasuke asked, wanting so badly to know which name was he supposed to moan out when he came. 'Which name is it that I need to complete the name on my wish list for this Christmas?' Sasuke couldn't help but to chuckle at that thought and he lifted his head up to see the blond boy shaking his head and mumbling the word 'no' like a mantra. 'Please. Please tell me… Please…' As the blond didn't answer him anything, Sasuke got mad and stopped rubbing himself.

"Neji! Suigetsu! Kiba!" He said sternly and the boys stopped rubbing themselves too. Not stopping to rub the Uzumaki, however as they somehow knew that the Uchiha wouldn't like that, they were tormenting the Uzumaki that meant that it was okay for him to cum, since too much pleasure at once can be tormenting as well.

"Wh… What is… is it? Sasuke?" Kiba wheezed out as he tried to catch his breath, feeling the Uzumaki cum into his hand, but still continuing to rub the boy's member, not letting it get soft and making him feel unsatisfied even when he just came.

"Let's get this done and over with, okay? Don't be afraid of hurting him or anything." Sasuke said, having gotten his stoic exterior back and looking coolly at the other boys. He didn't even think of preparing the blond anymore and decided that it was okay even when he was only made to fit only two fingers, it was okay to hurt him.

Kiba stood up and took the blond boy's left hand in his own hands, as Suigetsu did the same with the boy's right hand, ending up in them holding up the boy's upper body. Neji got closer to the Uzumaki and lifted his head up. He took the long golden locks into his left hand, finally being able to touch those watery locks, and held them away from the boys face as he lead the boys mouth to his erect member by the grip that his right hand had on the boy's chin. Naruto kept his eyes closed and repeated his mantra of 'no' in his head, keeping his mouth shut tightly.

"Open your mouth Uzumaki." Sasuke commanded and at seeing no response or obedience he just scowled and glared lightly at the boy's back.

"Hn." he positioned his member at the Uzumaki's opening, spreading the bottom cheeks apart, to see better "Suit your self." He said and thrust into the heat of the Uzumaki at one go, he couldn't help but to cum at the very second he was seated in there. After all the Uzumaki wasn't exactly the only 'virgin' in the locker room. He kept himself seated deep in the younger boy and realized that the Uzumaki had screamed out and that his mouth was now wide open… and Neji wasn't thrusting in.

"Hyuga. Why do you think I did this? For you to stare at this trash like that? Or maybe so that the bitch would fucking open his fucking mouth, so that you could fucking mouth fuck him?!" Sasuke hollered angrily and glared hard at the Hyuga, who just nodded and absentmindedly thrust his hips forwards, making the youngest of them all to deep throat him at one go and gag a few times before he somehow could stop himself from throwing up. Neji, however hadn't considered that he had been so close to completion already, and came inside the hot cavern when his cock was enveloped in the heat.

Naruto couldn't help but to automatically swallow as the Hyuga's cum filled up his throat. He was feeling horrible pain in his loins, hips and bottom and now a terrible taste took over his taste buds, he couldn't help but to jerk back, which was not such a good idea, as the pain in his backside worsened as he somehow got the Uchiha's cock to be driven even deeper inside himself. 'Aaauuuwww… I thought it already was to the hilt…' Tears were running down Naruto's cheeks as he heard a deep, low moan behind him and the Hyuga started thrusting his newly erect cock in and out of his mouth and the Inuzuka and Hatake started to move his hands on their cocks. Naruto felt the Uchiha grab his hips and start thrusting in and out, making him move his body back and forth and his hands were jerking frantically as they were being moved for him by the two boys' own hands on their dicks. He heard a low chuckle and a sick comment before passing out from all the pain and from not being able to breath but hardly through his nose.

"See boys, they are cute when they're learning to fly…"

* * *

Epiloque

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara heard a yell from the boy's locker rooms as he was walking through the hallways, on the way to home. He had stayed late after school finishing up an Art project where he made different kind of little sand statues, that was due to tomorrow. 'No one is supposed to be at school anymore. I was an exception and had permission from the head master.' He decided to go check what it was. He knew that if they wanted to fight him, he could easily fight them off, even thought his best friend had told him not to fight anymore…

Gaara came closer to the doors and listened for some time, only hearing some silent moans. But he knew that he had to go in and tell them to leave the school, whoever it was. He opened the door and at seeing the very same best friend of his being gang raped by the popular kids, he strolled in angrily, still staying near the door and keeping it open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He hollered, lowly, murderously, glaring lacers at the four boys, who quickly let go of the blond, blue eyed boy and zipped themselves up hastily, letting his best friend slump down onto the floor, unconscious.

"Get the fuck out of here! And step away from him right now! Get the fuck out before I fucking kill you fuckers!!" He hollered and the popular boys walked quickly past him. As Uchiha Sasuke was passing him he grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him closer to him, so that the Uchiha's ear was right next to his mouth.

"You better make sure to count me in the next time. After all I was the first one to want him."

"Hn."

As the Sabaku saw the Uchiha smirk he gave one of his own smirks back at him and slipped his business card in the Uchiha's hand, letting him walk past him, through the door, as he walked to the naked boy, who was waking up.

"G… Gaara?" Naruto whispered hoarsely and started coughing. Gaara lifted the blond's torso into his arms and helped this sit up, rubbing his back to help the coughing fit to end.

"Sshhhh… Don't worry Naru-chan, everything is okay, They're not here anymore."

"Gaara…"

"I'm here Naru."

"I'm here."

* * *

The END

* * *

O____________________O

O_____________________o

o_____________________0

Uuuuhhmmm… yaaah.. that's that.. it kind of shows that it's my first with something like this.. meaning the sex and.. weirdness too.. aand.. also that I kind of have a sequel planned out.. but I'm still not quite sure if I'll write it or not.. heheh.. since uuuhmm.. after the sequel.. there is even more to it.. and then it would become a long thing.. o___0 and yaaah.. well.. it was going to be MPreg and.. have kids in it.. and a time warp.. and all that jazz.. soo.. we'll see about it.. ne..? ^^" (And well.. I can always leave it at the sequel.. maybe… O_O") Weelps. Then.. Ja mata ne!!


End file.
